Shikamaru's Dilemma
by iash111
Summary: Ino, Shikamaru and Choji have just returned from a mission. Ino notices that Shikamaru isn't acting like his usual self so she makes it her job to cheer him up! :P Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I want this to be a one shot or if I want to continue it, please let me know :) InoShika.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Choji! Make sure you hurry up and get better 'kay?" I said flashing him a bright smile. I closed the door to his hospital room gently and let out a frustrated sigh. _As usual Choji went and overdid it, now look at him, even I couldn't heal him. And yet he still has that same brave smile plastered on his face. _I turned and began walking down the narrow corridor to the hospital exit. _I'm beat, that mission was intense! I wonder where Shikamaru is. _ I thought as I wandered past the front desk and out the wide glass doors. I sighed and ran a hand through my long blond fringe; my eyes scanned the sidewalk as I continued to strut down the street. I rounded a corner and came face to face with Kiba Inuzuka. "Ugh! Watch it Kiba! You startled me!" I exclaimed. "Oh hey! Sorry about that Ino didn't see ya there!" Kiba laughed as he shot me a goofy side grin. "Hm. Don't worry about it; guess I'm just a little on edge after my mission." I confessed. "Hey no problem, I get like that sometimes too." He said in a sympathetic tone. "Oh, by the way Ino, I just saw Shikamaru. Is he okay? He looked a little down." Kiba said with a frown. "Really? I haven't seen him since we got back from the mission… I'll go and check on him now. Thanks Kiba!" I replied with a cheeky grin and a wink before heading off down the path without waiting for a response. I found Shikamaru slouching on a nearby bench with his head resting in his arms, staring up at the clouds in the beautiful blue sky. He had a frown on his face and was obviously deep in thought. "Hey Shika, how's it going?" I asked cheerfully before sliding onto the bench next to him. "Hm? Yeah, I'm alright" He replied in his deep level voice. _Not unlike Shikamaru, but I've been his teammate long enough to know that something's up. _ "I thought you would be at home resting Shikamaru! This is out of character; the Shikamaru I know would be snuggled up in his bed sleeping." I teased. He closed his eyes slowly as if trying to shut out the world around him and he let out a long sigh. "You're right… Have you been to see Choji?" He asked curiously. "Huh? Yeah, he should be fine! You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about, are you okay?" I asked abruptly as I leaned in closer to him and placed a hand on his knee. "Uhh, yeah, I'm fine, really… I guess I'm just worried about Choji." He mumbled unconvincingly. "Hmm, well I know what'll cheer you up! How's about a game of shoji? Bet cha a bowl of Ramen that I can kick your ass!" I challenged smugly as I leapt to my feet. Shikamaru let out a slight laugh and gently rose to his feet, "Alright, you're on!"

"Checkmate. I win! Seriously Shika? There's no way I could beat you in a game of shoji. Really Shikamaru, I'm worried about you. Tell me, what's wrong?" I said, concern laced in my voice. He turned his head away from me and stared at the peaceful clouds once again. He let out a frustrated sigh, "You girls are such a drag, always nagging at me…" He groaned half-heartedly. I could see his eyes saddening and I reached out and put my hand over his. _I feel like I can't really be myself around anyone else besides Shikamaru… If other people were around he would totally be on his own! _"It's okay Shika." His dark eyes wandered down to our hands and he gave a weak scowl. "Ugh, fine. I suppose you could say that I'm disappointed in myself, Choji got badly injured on this mission and I couldn't help him. What if something like that happens to you? I couldn't live with myself, Asuma told me to look after you two." He admitted slowly and sadly. _Wow, would he have confessed that to anyone else? _My turquoise eyes locked with his ebony ones, he still wore that blank expression, like he didn't have a care in the world. I don't really think that this is about Asuma at all… "Hey, what are you talking about? You know that I can take care of myself and we both know that Choji doesn't need protection! We're a team Shikamaru! You don't need to worry about us all of the time; we're here to protect you too!" I said enthusiastically. Shikamaru's cheeks turned a pale shade of pink and he flung his hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. I jumped to my feet and walked around the shoji table, I leant down and gently placed my hand on Shika's cheek, I guided his face closer to mine and closed my crystal blue eyes. I drew nearer to his face and placed my lips against his warm skin, I could feel his tense at the sudden embrace and I pulled away. His hand shot up to the place where my lips met his cheek and his face turned a deeper shade of red. I removed my hand from his face and slowly rose to my feet; he glanced up and met my gaze. Shikamaru's hand fell to his lap as he regained his composure. I flashed him a bright smile and ruffled his hair with my hand, "Now cheer up, okay? We're gonna be on a lot more missions together so you better get used to us getting hurt! I'll see ya tomorrow Shika! I believe you owe me a bowl of Ramen!" I exclaimed playfully as I twirled on my heel and began bounding out of the house, my blond hair flowing behind me. I was stopped by the sound of Shikamaru's husky voice:

"Hay, Ino… Thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so this is chapter 2. Sorry that it took so long to upload/write,I've been really busy with exams but please feel free to review and let me know what you think or any helpful suggestions that you may have. Next chapter will be on VERY soon. Promise :) Oh, also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter - if it wasn't obvious - this story is in Ino's POV. **

"Ino! Wake up! I need your help this morning at the shop!" I heard my mother's voice yelling at me from downstairs, I groaned and slid out of my warm, comfortable bed. I slowly made my way across the room and pushed the bathroom door open. "Great… I totally forgot about that" I said quietly to myself as I brushed my long blond hair and pulled it back into its usual high ponytail. I filled the sink up with warm water and began washing my face; the feel of hot water running down my smooth skin was relaxing and refreshing. I let out a long sigh as I exited the bathroom and rummaged around my wardrobe to find my familiar purple sleeveless blouse and skirt. Once I was dressed I bounded down the stairs and met my mother at the bottom, "Hurry up and have some breakfast, I'll meet you at the shop" My mum said impatiently before turning around and heading for the front door. "Actually mum, I was just going to skip breakfast this morning…" I uttered, frowning at the food she had left for me on the dining table. "Ino, you need to eat something," She groaned, freezing a meter away from the door. "Mum, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about it," I replied defensively as I strode past her and pushed the door open. We walked to our family's flower shop in silence; I stared into the shops that we passed, wishing that I could go shopping instead of standing behind a counter all morning. We arrived within minutes, my mother unlocked the door and we stepped into 'Yamanaka Flowers,' the beautiful aroma hit me as soon as I walked in and I inhaled deeply. I took my place behind the counter; usually my father, Inoichi, would be running the store but he left yesterday to go on a mission. _I wonder how he's getting on..._

Hours dragged on, the shop wasn't too busy this morning, my mind kept wondering off to my exchange with Shikamaru yesterday... "_What if something like that happens to you? I couldn't live with myself." That's what he had said… Did he mean that if I died he would blame himself or am I just overthinking things…? _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shops bell ringing; I recognized the blond spiky hair, blue eyes and goofy grin immediately, "Hey Naruto!" I exclaimed as he shut the door gently behind him, Naruto strode up to the counter and placed both of his hands down on the smooth wooden surface, "Hey Ino. Listen, I don't really know much about buying flowers and stuff, it's kinda girly, so could you just pick some for me?" Naruto blurted out. I sighed and rested my head in my hands, "Gosh Naruto, you're such an idiot. Who are they for? What's the occasion?" I asked quizzically. "Hmm, well there for Hinata, she just got back from a mission. She's in the hospital right now." Naruto replied in a solemn tone. "Oh, I see. Is she okay? Is it serious?" I asked curiously. "Nah, she should be just fine!" Naruto cheered enthusiastically. "Hmm… Okay, then I suggest some purple lillies," I chirped happily. Naruto smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement; I rose to my feet and made my way over to the Lillies, I picked up six and wrapped them up in some gift wrap. I handed the flowers to Naruto and he took them gratefully, he pulled out a green frog coin purse and pulled out the money he owed me for the flowers. "Thanks Ino! I really appreciate it!" He exclaimed, "See ya later!" I let out a slight laugh, _that Naruto… He's strange alright!_ I thought. I drew my attention back to the book I was reading before Naruto came in. _I've been working for nearly three hours. _I sighed and turned to the next page in my book; after about five minutes of silence I heard the doorbell nagging at me again, I sighed and glanced up.

"Hey, you still want that bowl of Ramen?"

"Shikamaru! Hey, you remembered. Hold on a second," I replied before running out of the room and going to the back of the shop where my mum was pruning some roses. "Hey mum, can I please go out to lunch with Shikamaru?" I asked nonchalantly. "Hmm? Okay, I suppose so; just don't be too long okay? I still need your help this afternoon," She replied flatly. "Thanks mum!" I yelled as I turned on my heel and made my way back to the front of the shop. "Okay then Shika, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Please let me know what you think :) Ino's POV**

I watched as Ichiraku gently placed our bowls of ramen in front of us, "Enjoy you two!" He cheered happily before disappearing into the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. I picked up the wooden chopsticks and broke them in half with a loud SNAP! I gathered a small amount of noodles in them and raised them to my mouth. I blew on them slowly; they were poised an inch away from my lips. I paused and turned my head slightly, Shikamaru was staring at me expectantly. A frown etched its way onto my face, "Why are you looking at me like that Shika?" I asked accusingly. Shikamaru shrugged and mimicked my actions, grabbing his chopsticks and splitting them in half. We sat in silence for a while enjoying our ramen and each other's company, I was grateful for the distraction from work but also pleasantly surprised that Shikamaru actually came to 'Yamanaka Flowers' to get me and take me out for lunch. "Hey, I was thinking. After this, do you want to go and visit Choji in hospital?" Shika asked abruptly. "Huh? Yeah sure," I replied, slightly taken aback. I smiled at him before opening my mouth and delicately taking a bite of my ramen. Shikamaru turned his attention to his bowl of ramen and began eating. We stayed like that for a while, quietly eating our lunch, before Shikamaru broke the silence, "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, sounding disinterested. I directed my focus away from my ramen and turned to face him, a cheeky smile was plastered on my face, "Why Shika? You gonna ask me for a re-match? Or maybe you're gonna ask me on a date?" I replied jokingly. A slight look of shock crossed Shikamaru's features as his cheeks turned a pale shade of red, "No… Geez, I was just making convocation Ino. Women, they're such a drag…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself. "I'm just teasing Shika, lighten up! I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow… If I'm not working then probably training or maybe I'll go shopping with Billboard-Brow," I replied, seriously this time. The blush faded from Shika's face and he slurped up the last of his ramen, I made a disgusted face at him and a chuckle escaped his mouth. I shook my head and ate the remainder of my lunch also. At that moment Ichiraku re-entered the room with a smile spread across his face, "How was the meal?" He questioned enthusiastically. "Great. Thanks again," Shikamaru responded before placing the money he owed him for the ramen on the counter and climbing out of his chair. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced at me over his shoulder, "You coming Ino?" He asked. I smiled at him and jumped to my feet before walking to his side and entwining my arm with his. He hesitated briefly before shrugging it off and leading us in the direction of the hospital. "Thanks for lunch by the way Shika!" I said genuinely. "No problem, I owed you didn't I?" He said nonchalantly. We arrived at the hospital within a few minutes and were headed towards the entrance when I saw Naruto bounding out the doors. He came to a stop in front of Shikamaru and I; he glared at our linked arms and a mischievous grin slowly made its way onto his face. He stood, staring at us intently, and began waggling his eyebrows playfully at Shikamaru. We stood in confusion, wondering what stupid thoughts were going through Naruto's head. "What?" Shikamaru groaned in annoyance, Naruto simply started giggling quietly to himself, "Are you two dating?" He accused in a sly tone. "What?!" Shikamaru and I yelled in unison as I leaped away from Shika in embarrassment, I felt my face turn red and I looked over at Shikamaru to see his reaction. He was standing just like he was before, hands in his pockets, frown on his face, "No Naruto. Stop being such an idiot, Ino and I are just friends." He stated defensively. Though I could hear a hint of something else in his voice… Denial? Sadness? Disappointment? _Maybe I'm just imagining it._ I regained my composure and brushed my hair out of my face, "How's Hinata?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Huh? Oh, she's good! She loved the flowers you picked! Well, at least I think she did, she fainted when I gave them to her…" He admitted. "Where are you guys going anyway?" He asked. "To visit Choji," Shikamaru answered, "Actually, Naruto, we better get going," He added, obviously trying to get rid of him. "Okay then! See you two love-birds later!" He yelled loudly before running off down the path. Shika sighed and instinctively rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "That Naruto…" He moaned to himself. "Let's go Ino" He said bluntly and I followed him into the hospital. We arrived at Choji's room and stepped in carefully, he was sitting up in his hospital bed, stuffing his face with barbeque. "Choji! Who brought you that?!" I exclaimed, "That is so unhealthy, how is that helping your recovery?"

"Leave him alone Ino. The last thing he needs right now is us nagging him. Hey Choji," Shika said kindly, planting himself on the chair next to Choji's bed. "Hey Shikamaru!" Choji replied his mouth filled with food. I scowled but sat down on the end of Choji's bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to ignore the sound of Choji chewing his food. "Yeah, good. I should be allowed out of here tomorrow. What have you two been up to these past few days?" Choji asked joyfully. Shikamaru and I exchanged a look as my mind replayed the kiss on the cheek that I gave Shikamaru yesterday. "Not much," Shikamaru replied convincingly. "You guys will never guess who came to visit me yesterday…" Choji said, throwing himself into a tale of his visitor from the day before, we were all laughing hysterically by the time he finished his story and I was just about to ask them if they recalled the time when we all went searching for the Fourth Hokage's Legacywhen an ANBU black op burst through the door, our laughter ceased abruptly as our attention turned towards him. "Sorry to interrupt, but I've come to tell Shikamaru Nara that lady Hokage has asked that you go to her office immediately. You are being sent out on an urgent mission." He reported in a flat tone. _An… urgent mission?_


End file.
